Of Bunnies and Night Guards 3: The First Sword
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: ...I'll write the summary when I'm good and ready -Kauff 2017 ...I'm still not ready -Kauff 2018
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY YOU PEOPLE! READ LITTLE TERROR AND OF BUNNIES AND NIGHT GUARDS 1 & 2 BEFORE YOU READ THIS! Okay...okay...ok...o...k! HERE. WE. GO.**

Two dark figures stood in an alley shrouded in darkness.

They were dressed in black robes and silver face masks with warped faces etched in.

One of the cloaked men let out a deep sigh "It is almost time, what news do you have?"

The other hooded figure bowed slightly "The creatures are unprotected, if we strike soon we can kill them and escape before dawn"

"Good, we attack at midnight, send the eighth" unknown to the figures they were being observed from the rooftops.

A lone figure crouched, ready to pounce.

The first cloaked man finished his talk with the first and tapped his foot.

A golden circle appeared at his feet and it slowly grew until it was large enough to fit a human.

He stood in the center of it and what looked like golden fire sprang up around him.

It was only there for a moment then it was gone, taking him with it.

The second man vanished the same way.

On the rooftop the figure stood and pulled a iPhone from its left pocket and dialed.

"Hello?" A voice on the phone said

"Mike?"

"No this is Trent"

"Cut that crap! It's time"

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **(I'll explain my vanishing from the site soon)**

 **:)**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK!**


	2. The Night Warrior

**Ummmm what happens in this chapter has an explanation that you most likely won't expect...I know it's kinda eyebrow raising but bear with me XD**

 **(also I'll start answering reviews in the next chapter)**

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, READY OR NOT HERE I COME" Adam raced off of the stage where he had been counting.

He found Bonnie in the broom closet first, then Chica and Foxy in pirate cove.

Foxy grinned as the little bear scampered away "Look at that thar rascal, he knows all the hiding places in the building"

Chica smiled and put an arm around her friend "He's such a sweet bear" Foxy nodded and smiled.

Mike had a excellent hiding spot, he was in the backroom ontop of one of the shelves.

Only problem was he had unknowingly loosened the shelf he had climbed onto.

Adam peeked in just as Mike shifted his weight...

 _PING..._

 _CRASH!_

Adam slowly shut the door 'I better not wake him up'

Quinn was hiding in Trents office stifling giggles as she heard the sounds of Adams hunt.

It sounded like Freddy had be found, considering he was laughing "Mike HAHAHAHA You...You're green"

then Mike's voice sounded out above Freddys booming laugh "HOW WAS I TO KNOW THE PAINT LIDS WEREN'T ON!" the office door opened and shut snapping Quinn back to the present.

She peeked around the file cabinet she was hiding behind and felt the blood drain from her face.

Trent was standing with his back to her, employees weren't allowed in Trent's office without a good reason and he would be pissed if he found her.

She held her breath and decided to wait.

 ** _*Two miles away*_**

Rain pattered on the asphalt of a dark street, ten cloaked figures strode boldly down the center of the road.

They were garbed in plain black floor length capes with cowls shading their faces, the one in the lead had a cloak of deep blue with silver trim around the base, cowl, and cuffs.

The one in blue held up his right hand and the group stopped "I know you're there, show yourself" his voice was hard and mocking.

I shrill laugh echoed from the shadows "I don't think I want to do that"

A black robe stepped boldly infront of his leader "Allow me to take care of this creature master" before the one in blue could reply to his request, the creature in question materialized from the shadows.

It held out one hand palm up and hissed "Shadow strike" the shadows around it shot towards the black robe forming spears...he didn't stand a chance.

As his man fell the blue cloaked one tossed back his hood, his face was hidden behind a black mask with a sneering face etched in.

His cape parted, he was dressed in dark blue armor with silver moons and stars on his shoulders and chest.

"Look well creature, I am the Night Warrior eighth of the ten sacred Knights"

the creature came into full view "I am know by several names, my most recent is Mangle" it said with an annoyed look on her face.

The Night Warrior laughed and waved his hand "Its unwise to call out your attacks" blue flames shot out at Mangle and hit her square in the chest.

"Fool!" The Warrior spat "You let your guard down, now you di-"

there were several a sickening crunches followed by a hollow _shunk_.

Five of the eight remaining black robes fell to the ground, the Night Warrior took a step back from his opponent and scoffed "Allowing me to hit you so you could kill my men? Rather brave"

Mangle hissed "Shadow Travel" and melted into the surrounding darkness.

The Night Warrior raised his left fist "Allow me to show you my Moon blade" a glittering broadsword with a black leather grip and golden crosspiece formed in his hand.

"You can't hide from me!" The Night Warrior held his sword point upwards "As you seem to enjoy naming your attacks...this is Moonlight blaze" a bright white flame illuminated the road

"Face me creature!"

One of the three black robes let out a scream and blood sprayed from under his cape and out of his mouth.

The Night Warrior growled "Take off your cloaks, she is using the shadows to attack" hastily the remaining two black robes took off their capes and hoods, underneath they only wore loose black pants belted with red silk, their skin was covered in tattoos of strange symbols.

To finish the look they each wore masks set in a sneer like their leader.

"Master" one asked "What would stop her from using the shadows under our masks?"

Six of Mangles spears shot out from the darkness at the edge of the Moonlight Blaze, but faded in the light before they hit the intended target.

"Simple Shujin, the Masters enchantments on the masks protect their wearers from spells cast that close" Shujin nodded as his companion shook his head "Sir, allow me to continue towards the main goal"

The Night Warrior nodded "Shujin, stay here and keep this beast busy! Kale and I will continue" Shujin nodded again as Kale gripped the Night Warrior by his arm.

They vanished and so did the Moonlight Blaze.

 **OKAY just to clear a few things up... this (') represents a characters thoughts while this (") is speech and Mangles spell naming will be explained (This isn't an anime...sadly) and there's going to be an explanation for all this! FINALLY, the order of stories is...OBaNG 1 - OBaNG 2 - (Something happened) - Little Terror - OBaNG 3**


	3. Night Knight

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait but my Grandma is in the hospital getting her knees replaced and I've been spending time with her. Not to mention final tests, running a pig farm, writing PCF 2 and my own story, and my cat dyeing...ugh f*ck my life rn**

 **ShadowCat55: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRST**

 **TheSyndicateWolf: Very interesting...but stupid XD**

 **Techno: ;P**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the OBaNG storyline, I'm doing my best to get the chapters down asap :)**

 **Techno: hmmmmm**

 **luiginaryworker553: lol I should have thought of that**

 **Ze270R0...screw it! ZERO: I'm working on it I just want the plot to work well :)**

 **ShadowCat55: THAT MAKES TWO OF US :D**

Quinn watched Trent stiffen, then without warning he let out a roar that put any of the animatronics to shame and rushed out.

Quinn,(cuz she's so smart) obviously, ran after him.

The 'bots were all in the main room chatting when Trent ran in.

He stomped his left foot and dropped to one knee, all activities stopped while the animatronics raised eyebrows at his odd behavior.

Then Trent smiled "You really should knock, if you break my door I might decide to sue you" the doors opened, admitting Kale and the Night Warrior.

Kale scoffed "I'm surprised at the speed in which you cast the barrier" Trent stood slowly and glared at the intruders.

Mike stepped forward but Quinn yanked him back "What the hell Qui-" she covered his mouth and pointed at the Night Warriors broadsword "What do you think your nightstick can do against that?!"

Freddy and Foxy stepped infront of the two humans "Leave these freaks to us Quinn. Trent, step back pl-" they were both flung against the wall by an unseen force.

"You two stay back, these are magi" Trent hissed.

The Night Warrior chuckled "Don't worry, once I've killed you I'll destroy those abominations" before Trent could respond, the door opened again this time Shujin walked in dragging a battered and unconscious Mangle.

Trent's eyes blazed with anger as the Night Warrior laughed "I see she didn't last long against you"

Trent snarled "I don't want to do this, so I'll give you three seconds to run"

the Night Warrior shook with laughter "You have no idea who I am, do y-"

"One"

"If you want to di-"

"Two"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM BOY? I AM THE NIGHT WARRIOR EIGHTH OF THE TEN SAC-"

"Three"

"HOW DARE YOU THREA-" he got no further, Trent spoke one word...

"Die" before he could respond the Night Warrior sagged forward.

Trent stood infront of him, his arm buried the magi's chest up to his elbow.

 **I SHALL EXPLAIN NOTHING! Trent and Mangle will though...or is she really Mangle? O_O**


	4. I'm Funny

**Ur...in this chapter Kauff tried to be funny...anyway...sorry for the wait!**

 **TheSyodacateeeWolf: Figure it out :P**

 **Techno: Niiiiiicccccceeeeeee**

Blood spewed from the Night Warriors body and facemask.

Trent pulled his arm from the Night Warriors body and let it drop onto the floor.

Shujin took one look at his fallen leader and ran screaming, Kale realized he was alone and broke the land speed record heading for the door.

Shujin grabbed Kales shoulder and they vanished in a trice.

The Night Warriors body and armor turned to stone then crumbled into dust.

Trent spat on it and glared at Quinn "What were you doing in my office?"

Mike stepped in front of her and crossed his arms "Stand back Quinn he might ACK" Mike was lifted off his feet and to the side.

Freddy and Chica had edged over to Mangles prone figure when Trent raised his left had and Quinn was lifted off the ground and shook like a rag "I said...WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE?!"

"GET OFF OF HER!" Bonnie came at Trent like a crazed bull, his eyes were black with white pupils and his guitar at the ready.

 **BONG!**

Trent's eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap.

Bonnie stood over him with a slightly dented guitar and a triumphant grin.

 **SHUT UP! I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I'M JUST EXTREAMLY BUSY BUT DON'T WANT TO TAKE ANOTHER FOUR MONTH BREAK!**


	5. Goodbye

Hey guys I should have said this long ago but I didn't. I started writing on the site as a way to get away from the bad things in my life. Thankfully the bad times have passed and I can move on. So to any of you who are using writing as an escape just know that whatever you're escaping from will eventually pass. So thanks for the laughs. Thanks for the friends. And thanks for reading my crappy fan fictions! Trent and the stories to wrote have a special place in my heart, and that's because I got to share them with you.

As a final note if you want to PM me feel free, I'll check my inbox every now and then.

Thank you for reading OBaNG

ps. the story ends with a happily ever after 3


End file.
